


Making a Smoothie

by smevanstan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bananas, Bottom Dean, Crack, Crack Fic, I APOLOGIZE, I Don't Even Know, I blame my friends, M/M, Other, Pineapples, Porn, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, casnana, deanapple, fruit penetration, fruit porn, god told me to, i really dont know what this is, i swear i was sober for this, seriously, straight up crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: what happens when you and your friends read too much crack fic. aka, the love story of Casnana and Deanapple.





	Making a Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> proceed with caution

The harsh light shone brightly over Casnana as he sat amongst his yellow brethren. He looked longingly across the aisle at Deanapple. He spent his days wishing he could reach out and touch Deanapple’s prickly exterior. How nice Deanapple’s little pricks would feel all over his smooth, canary hued skin.

On one lucky day, he was picked up and set next to something that felt bristly. He looked and was so surprised. IT WAS DEANAPPLE! His heart was so full of joy. He wiggled over to rub against him. Both Deanapple and Casnana relished the feel of the other one, rubbing faster against each other, squealing in ecstasy.

Casnana needed to be inside Deanapple, to feel his wet, juicy insides squeeze around him. He found and opened and plunged inside of Deanapple. Each of them squeaked in bliss. Deanapple loved feeling Casnana inside of him, pumping in and out with fervor.

Deanapple's juices were sloshing all around them. Casnana's skin was alight as he felt the pricks over his skin.

With each thrust, Deanapple felt himself get closer to his peak. Casnana was not far behind. Only a few more motions forward and Casnana end exploded and his inside squeezed into Deanapple as he orgasmed.

Feeling Casnana cum inside him made Deanapple gush his juices all over Casnana.

Both of them sat there, one inside the other breathing in their contentment.

***************************************************

      Michael walked into his kitchen to find a mess of fruit all over the counter. He stood there, scratching his head in confusion. “How the hell did all my fruit explode?”

      He look over at the pineapple and banana, both of which seemed to burst within each other.

      “Weird.” Michael walked over to both pieces of fruit and picked them up, immediately realizing how stick they were. “Ugh.”

      He set them back down and went to the pantry. “Whatever,” he said, reaching up to the top shelf and grabbing the blender. “I’m making a smoothie.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS CHUCK'S FAULT. but i love her and its okay. i was not able to keep a straight face writing this. there was some serious discussion in regards to the anatomy of pineapple and bananas. Bless Chuck, Sammy and Rubes for putting up with me writing this. Even if they wanted it too. Love y'all.


End file.
